warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverwhisker/Silver's kitty poll!
This is like Icy's poll, but silverwhisker's cats! 1.Edit If your brave and bold, but wouldn't go against someone bigger then you, go to 2. If you are big talk, and like to argue, go to 5. 2.Edit If you would dream of feeling the wind fly past you, go to 3. If you would rather swim, go to 4. 3.Edit If you would like to rather spend time in your time helping others then fighting, your Sandycave! If you would like to explore and hunt, your Tricklepaw! 4.Edit If you lost your love and would never become a mate with another cat, your Shellstar! If you lost your love and would move on, your Shinestar! 5.Edit If you like to fight and want to be the best warrior, go to 6. If you use to be a "bully" and then turned nice, your Feather! 6.Edit If you have great speed, and don't really want a mate, your Gustpaw! If you want to be big and strong, but you want some one by your side all the time to fight with you, 7 7. If you would like to have short fur, your Blackfire! If you would like to have tabby fur, your Rockycreek! Round 2 If you like to play, go to 8. If you would like to have twolegs care for you, go to 10. 8. If you would like to have white fur, your Birchpaw! If you want to be the deputy or leader of the rouge group, go to 9. 9. If you want a mate, your Perchkit! If you are a pretty she-cat and have green eyes, your Hydra! 10. If you have a crush on another cat your age, your Snailpaw! If you are confussed in life, and want to be a kitty pet and a warrior, your Whistlepaw! Round 3. If you want your children to listen and be good, go to 2. If you wouldn't care for even haveing children, go to 2. If you like peace and quiet, go to 3. If you wouldn't care if the place was noisy, go to 5. 3. If you want your cihld to always be obedient, go to 4. If you don't care if your child said "no". your Silverlightning! 4. If you want only one child, and don't want all the trouble, you Aestuo! (I think i spelled it right...) If you would like to have more then one child, your Avalanchstorm! 5. If you want to have a boy and a girl, go to 6. If you wouldn't care what gender your children where, your Rockycreek! 6. If you are brave and want your children that way, your Wolfblizzard! If you want your children to live with Twolegs, and you want to be a kitty pet too, go to 7. 7. If you want to teach your children to fight, even though you are a kittypets, and so are they, your Fox! If you DO NOT want your children to learn to fight, you Scarlet! Thanks for play'n! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts